emmerdale_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
04044
}} is the 4,046th episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Sunday 8 May, 2005. Plot Part 1 In the Cricket Pavilion, Cain is asleep amongst a pig sty of food, clothes and dirt. He wakes up and drinks some gone off milk before spitting it out and starting on a can of beer. In Tenant House, Jack and Diane leave for church. Robert asks Katie to go for a walk with him. She is reluctant to go. In the village, Andy bumps into Paddy and asks if he's okay. Paddy is cross that he was kept awake by Andy and the others at Holdgate Farm. Paddy walks off and sees Zak, Debbie and Belle. He tries to speak to Belle. Zak tells Paddy that Belle isn't talking to him. Paddy insists that he is family. Zak reminds him that he is Emily's family, not theirs. Zak tells Debbie he is going to the pub. Cain spots them from across the street. Debbie ignores him and Cain walks away. In Holdgate, Libby and Tamsin are sprawled out on the sofa being waited on by Danny. Paddy arrives home and is cross at the mess. Paddy starts to clear up whilst Libby and Tamsin continue to watch TV. In the Woolpack, Cain walks in. Chas suggests that Cain start to make peace with Zak. She tells Cain that Zak has given up booze for a month so he can buy Lisa a dishwasher. Cain walks over to Zak with a pint and offers it to Zak. Zak tells him that one pint won't buy him his way back into the family. Cain tells Zak he doesn't care and walks away. In Holdgate, Danny, Tamsin and Libby are sat down relaxing. Paddy turns the TV off and tries to get them to clean up. Tom arrives home from his holiday. In the village, Ashley talks to Len and Jarvis about the cricket. Cain runs out of the Woolpack towards Sadie and asks why she went with Robert rather than him. Sadie realises Cain followed her. Cain says he did it to collect what he is owed. Sadie tells Cain that she doesn't owe him anything. Cain grabs Sadie. Debbie approaches. Sadie tells Cain to have a bath and walks away. Cain turns to Debbie who ignores him and walks away. In Holdgate, Tamsin, Libby and Danny are getting ready to leave. Tom is shouting for Max. Tom asks Paddy why he is staying there. Tamsin tells Tom it's because Emily threw him out after his fling with Viv. Tom starts to laugh at Paddy. The others join in. Max appears. Everybody leaves including Paddy. Tom tells Max to clean up. In a field, Robert and Katie are walking. Katie complains about her feet being wet. Robert stops and asks her where they are. Katie replies that they are in a field where the Kings want to build some houses. Robert tells her that it will be where there home is going to be. In Café Hope, Cain walks in and approaches Debbie. Debbie is angry that Cain is still hanging around with Sadie. Cain assures her that they are finished and tells Debbie he misses her. He hands her some cash. Debbie asks if it is Sadie's money. She gets up to leave and tells Cain to stay out of her life. In the field, Katie says the lots aren't even up for sale yet and that they haven't the money. Robert is optimistic and tells Katie to close her eyes. He starts to imagine their house with her. Katie thinks he is imagining a bachelor pad. Robert tells Katie that he wants her to be happy. He asks Katie to marry him and produces a ring. Katie says she will marry him and they kiss then hug. Part 2 Outside Tenant House, Katie tells Robert they must be sensible about how they tell the family. Inside, Andy, Libby, Victoria, Diane and Jack are tucking into a Sunday dinner. Robert rushes in shouting that him and Katie are getting married. They stop in their tracks when they see Andy is there. Jack thinks they are rushing into it. Diane points out that the timing is bad. Robert says they didn't know Andy would be there. Andy tells everyone that there is no need to be awkward about things on his account and wishes Katie and Robert congratulations. Katie thanks Andy. Robert asks for Jack's blessing. Jack relents and shakes hands with Robert. They all decide to go for a celebratory drink at the pub. In the cricket field, Len and Jarvis talk about cricket as they walk towards the pavilion. Jarvis takes the game very seriously. They walk into the pavilion and see the mess. Jarvis guesses that Cain is living there. He tells Len he is going to serve Cain his eviction notice but changes his mind when Len reminds him about what Cain will do. In the village, Andy tells Libby he was glad she was there today. Diane comments to Jack that Andy has taken the news better than she thought. Jack thinks Andy had no choice. Katie asks Robert if he thinks Jack is okay about things. Cain approaches and looks at Robert and Katie together. In Holdgate, Jimmy tells Matthew to keep quiet about the burglary. Tom walks in and tells Max sarcastically that due to his efforts to clean up, he has sacked their cleaner. Matthew and Jimmy fill Tom in on the situation with the housing development. Jimmy says they need to buy two fields in order to be able to build the access road. Jimmy tells Tom that one of the fields belongs to Mrs Kidderminster. He tells Tom that he offered Mrs K £10,000 for the field and that they exchange contracts the following day. Tom asks about the other field. Jimmy explains that it belongs to Zoe who is away at the moment. In the Woolpack, Diane gets the drinks in. Chas asks Katie if she is sure about marrying Robert. Katie says she is. Chas hugs her and wishes her congratulations. Sadie approaches Robert and Katie and wishes them congratulations saying they are made for one another. Katie accuses Sadie of being sarcastic but Robert believes Sadie is genuine. Cain is stood behind them listening. Danny and Daz talk about Andy's good fortune finding Libby. Daz comments that he knows Danny fancies Libby. Danny insists that he would never do that to Andy. Diane asks if Jack is okay and tries to get him to liven up. Robert approaches Andy and asks if they are okay. Andy says they are and tells Robert not to blow things but to look after Katie. Sadie is listening. Chas tells Cain that Katie and Robert have got engaged. Cain is amused and wishes them congratulations. Outside the pavilion, Jarvis and Len practice cricket. Paddy takes the mickey out of them. Len asks if Jarvis is okay. Jarvis insists he just has a twinge in his back. Len offers to buy Jarvis a pint. In the Woolpack, Tom, Matthew and Jimmy walk in. Tom wonders why Sadie is back and what she is scheming. Max walks in and asks Libby where Paddy is. Libby thinks he is working. Sadie approaches Tom and welcomes him back from his holiday. Tom asks her what she up to. Sadie offers Tom a drink but he refuses. At the bar, Cain bets Robert £10 he won't make it to the alter. Then he bets him £100. Chas tells Cain to leave it. Cain says he was joking and walks away. Katie approaches and asks Robert what is going on. Robert feigns ignorance. Cain approaches Sadie and tells her that now the Kings are in he could really make a show of things. Sadie walks off. In the Vets, Max walks in and tells Paddy that he can't sleep at the Vets. Paddy insists that he can't stay at Holdgate as he has already overstayed his welcome. Max thinks he hasn't. In the Woolpack, Cain tells Andy that Robert has been sleeping with Sadie. At first Andy doesn't believe him but after Cain leaves, Andy starts to wonder if he speaks the truth. Category:Episodes first broadcast on Sunday Category:Featured episodes